


I hope this song will guide you home

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [2]
Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "And true it may seem like a stretchBut it's thoughts like this that catchMy troubled head when you're awayAnd when I am missing you to death"





	I hope this song will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Se o webnamoro for legalizado, cenas como essa serão comuns. 
> 
> Como sempre, dedicado ao Vadão mais principezinho desse canto do universo, @julinhodavan. Acá. Mira. Alimiento, señor 💛💙 
> 
> A música citada é o clássico latino de mesmo nome de Donato y Estefano (mas vocês sem dúvida conhecem a versão br). 
> 
> [Título: trecho da música Such Great Heights, de The Postal Service]

“ _Buenas noches_ ,  _hippie_ ” disse a voz levemente rouca do outro lado da linha.

“Olá, Vadãozinho", saudou o argentino, sorrindo. "Já está em casa?”

“Cheguei agora, tô morto de cansaço. Vou tomar um banho e dormir, mais tarde a gente se fala, ok? Só liguei pra avisar que cheguei, o avião não caiu... essas coisas.”

Martin riu da brincadeira, acostumado às piadas de mau gosto e ao humor ácido do namorado. “Descansa. _Hasta luego_ ,  _burrito_.”

“ _Que estoy enamorado… y tu amor me hace grandeee_ …” começou Miguel, improvisando um tom em seu acordeão.

“... _Que estoy enamorado y que bien, y que bien me hace amarte_...” continuou Paulino, abraçando seu contra-baixo e dançando de um lado a outro.

“ _Tontos_ ” riu o loiro, bloqueando a tela de seu celular, olhando por alguns segundos para a foto de um sorriso meio torto, de dentes separados, e guardando-o no bolso da calça. Era bom estar com os amigos, que eram como família, ao invés de estar sozinho ouvindo alguma das músicas melancólicas que Vadão tinha colocado na  _playlist_  conjunta deles. Ter um show para fazer em uma hora era ótimo, mesmo que sentisse uma leve tristeza ao pensar que não teria ninguém na plateia por ele. Dedilhou na guitarra uma das canções do repertório, testando o som pela última vez antes de ir para a salinha que servia de camarim, para terminar de se arrumar. Os olhos castanhos que tanto mexiam com ele não lhe saíram do pensamento em nenhum instante.

  
[…]

 

“Olhe o que eu encontrei”, cantarolou Martin, mostrando a camisa com estampa de orquídeas para a câmera do  _notebook_.

“Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Agora…” O som de um motor alto o suficiente para ser ouvido interrompeu a tranquilidade daquela chamada de vídeo em pleno início de madrugada, e Vadão parecia ainda mais frustrado.

“Se quiser eu te envio por correspondência” sugeriu o argentino, sentindo a textura da camisa em seus dedos e resistindo à tentação de levá-la ao rosto, sabendo que ainda tinha o cheiro do namorado. 

“Que correspondência o que, tá doidão? Se você mandar qualquer coisinha pra cá é perigoso ir parar em Curitiba e ficar lá por uns dez meses, não vou arriscar minha camisa favorita nisso.” A expressão no rosto do moreno pareceu se suavizar por um instante. “Fica com ela aí e me traz pessoalmente quando puder. Mas não é pra vestir!”

“Você diz… assim?” provocou o loiro, se enrolando no tecido e começando a vestir a camisa, lentamente.

“NÃO, não é justo, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa sua aqui pra estragar", protestou Vadão, se aproximando instintivamente da câmera, como se dessa forma pudesse impedir o outro.

“ _Pobrecito de mi amor_ , sem uma roupinha minha para abraçar a noite” zombou Martin, desistindo de vestir a camisa (que era um tanto pequena para ele) e só amarrando as mangas no pescoço, como uma capa improvisada.

“É isso que você quer fazer com a minha camisa, boca murcha? Abraçar pra dormir?” o dublê sorriu, debochado (mas o argentino podia jurar que havia uma certa ternura em sua expressão).

“Talvez”, admitiu o loiro, abaixando o olhar rapidamente, com um sorrisinho agridoce.

O brasileiro pareceu suspirar discretamente, e olhou para o lado por alguns instantes. “Muito manhoso mesmo. Tá, fica com ela aí por enquanto e faz o que quiser, mas eu quero ela inteira e em perfeitas condições, ok? Sem manchas."

"É uma promessa."

Vadão tomou um gole da garrafa de cerveja que provavelmente estava esquentando sobre a escrivaninha do moreno desde o início da chamada de vídeo. "Agora me conta como foi o show. Conseguiu acertar alguma nota ou teve que fazer  _lip sync_  da voz do Miguel?”


End file.
